A Screwed Up Love Story
by TakeItToTheFlames
Summary: Kai's grandfather, InuYasha, was asked by a dark priestess to kill a young sorceress but was also warned about her dormant yet strong power of fire. So fearing for his own safety, he sends his grandson, who's a different breed of physic, out to do the job


(Past- Kai's dad had died when Kai was born. A few years later his mother married the son of InuYasha and Kagome. One year before the story starts all of the family except Kai, a cat, and his grandpa (InuYasha) had died.)

A Screwed Up Love Story

(Girls)

Kai ran swiftly through the woods dodging trees as he goes. He came to a clearing that made him bound down the hill faster and faster. When he had reached the bottom of he hill he looked up to see fifteen to twenty girls chasing after him. 'There still chasing me,' he questioned himself as a soft scream escaped his mouth. He ran faster through the fields, seeing a little cabin coming into view. Reaching the door he used his physic powers to force open the door and slammed it behind him.

Kai panted hardly as he bent down touching his knees with his hands. His bangs covered his eyes as he spotted a figure coming in the hallway. Kai stood up strait and shook his head strait to get his hair out of his face. "What do you want grandpa?"

InuYasha came out of the hiding place. His skin was wrinkled and his hair wasn't as long or shiny as it use to be. He looked like he hadn't had much sleep the previous nights. "Did you find the girl?" His glare seemed like ten daggers as he questioned him.

"Sorry grandpa, but when I started my journey it hadn't taken long before those things started to chase me again. There all after me, I swear!" His hand slammed against the wall, trying to let out his anger. His grandpa let out a sigh and looked away.

"How long has this been happening, a week?" Kai nodded in agreement. InuYasha made one last sigh. "If those girls are going to get in the way I want you to kill them all. I don't want any ifs, ands or buts. Make it look like an accident and if anyone gets in the way kill them too."

A small figure ran up besides Kai and jumped onto the shoulder. The little thing was a cat, or it seemed like a cat. It was black with a few mixed colors into the fur. Knocks came to the door saying, "I love you, Kai!" A shaky blue aura formed around the closed eyed figures that were Kai and his cat. When they opened their eyes the color had changed inside the pupil. A purple-red color was more of the color, and screams were contained out the door. The girls on the outside were being drawn closer and closer. Bones and blood filled the air and kept in some sort of bubble. Soon all the girls were no longer alive, as every single part of them was evaporated.

The cat's job was to erase everybody who contained memories of them at all. It was a lot of work for something so small, but never judge the size. For it contained more power then most creatures, even Kai. The cat floated off Kai's shoulder and into the air. Within a split second, it was gone like it was never there. Kai changed back to normal and the aura was gone. "Looks like he's gone." InuYasha gave him a sharp nod as he walked away.

"Now, go find that girl and don't come back until you do," he added shortly as he disappeared into the darkness of his room. Kai drug himself into the kitchen as he grabbed some lunch and quickly headed out the door. Kai had no gilt what so ever what had happened to the girls. He acted as if it never happened.

Taking a big bite out of his sandwich his mind got more concentrated on the girl he had to search for. He went into town and spied on many girls. None of them were right. 'Humans are so complicated,' his own thoughts wondered. He was sitting on the roof of a house when a meow sound came from right next to him. "Ray?" Another meowing noise came form Ray as he approached him. "You found her." The cat nodded. "Show me."

Ray changed into some sort of black goop and went into Kai's back. Pitch-black wings came out of his back and took flight. 'Go towards the biggest building in town,' a voice beamed inside his head. The night was dark and it was good for not to being seen. The tallest building had magnificent lights glowing every sorts of color. 'Now, if you look to your far right. You should see a house sitting all by itself on a hill. There is where you need to go.'

The wind blew softly against Kai's skin as he flew towards the house. As he inched close and closer he could feel the power of the sorceress. He landed softly on a tree. The wingsdisappeared from his back and Ray came to his side. "Meow." Kai nodded, he agreed to the fact that he would stock her for a few days. Then attack at the proper timing.

Going back to the time when the girls were being killed, except we shall go to the point of view of the sorceress.

(Past- Tae is a sorceress, but doesn't know it. Her mom died a month ago, but with many bounties on her head. Her mother owes a lot of money and now the people want it back. (Like I said, she doesn't know this but her father does.))

Tae had this instinctive feeling some people where being killed. Most of the time when someone was killed, she was always right. She put away the dish she had in her hand. "After you're done, make some dinner," a man yelled. Tae rolled her eyes to this remark. "I saw that. You want your damn whippin right now," he screamed in her face holding a belt with spikes on it. She shook her head violently.

"I'm sorry father, I-I-I didn't mean to," Tae said scaredly. She backed her body into a corner of the kitchen as her father neared her. Then he lifted his hand and swung the belt at her side of the stomach. "Ouch," Tae screamed as she fell down crying on the floor. She felt another sharp pain on her back, which made her cry harder.

"That's what you get." His foots steps moved away from her a little. "Get up and do your jobs." Tae move slowly up until he screamed faster. She went back to putting way the dishes. Hours had passed as her father watched over her every minute of the day. The night had come fast and she felt like she was being watched. Sleep had not come easily that night but after a long while of lying down, looking at the ceiling, she finally managed to fall asleep.

Okay, I am going to stop it there. I give credits to my friend DarkAngel075 for helping me. If you want more of this story, you are going to have to give me reviews. Thank you readers and goodnight!


End file.
